


A Very Merry Half-Birthday

by SHSLshortie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Christmas, Extraness abound, Fluff, Honestly this could probably be considered crack, Ive never written a fic where the otp is already together???, M/M, Self-indulgent skating, Surprise Party, Very self-indulgent writing, With most of my tiny headcannons included in here somewhere, christmas in july, i love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:43:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLshortie/pseuds/SHSLshortie
Summary: Victor Nikiforov always hated Christmas.Victor Nikiforov had never really cared about his Birthday.The constant pressure of the Grand Prix Finals, Russian Nationals and Europeans that all took place over the course of approximately a month, made the holiday season a nuisance more than anything. The stress of it all always made Victor forget about his birthday. It's not like he ever had any real reason to celebrate, or anybody to celebrate with.That is, until he met Yuuri Katsuki. But instead of forcing an over-the-top birthday and Christmas celebration onto Victor after his constant pleas of "Oh don't worry, I don't care about my birthday" and "We don't really celebrate in Russia!", Yuuri got an idea.And that idea was going to come to fruition on July 25th — because they were celebrating Christmas in July.





	A Very Merry Half-Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Well oops, I had this idea for a LONG time, but forgot about it until a week ago. And, my motivation is a very fickle thing... so this did not get finished in time for July 25th like I was planning... but oh well, it's here now!! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Be warned, this fic will either make your teeth rot because it is so cute, or make you want to throw whatever device you are reading it on because of how ridiculous it is. Either way, I hope it's at least in a good way!)

**24 December 2016**

A deep sigh broke through the uncomfortable silence in Victor's hotel room. It was the weekend of Russian Nationals in Chelyabinsk, Russia, which marked Victor's return to the skating world. Of course, not everything has necessarily gone as planned, with little Yuri beating him for Gold by approximately 3 points... but he shouldn't really be complaining since head taken off an entire year of competitive skating at age 28, and was beaten by his own choreography (which, much to his dismay, had surpassed his previous World Record in the Short Program). 

Oh, who was he kidding. Victor could, and definitely would complain about the medal, which was lying on his dresser in its carrying case, that matched the color of his own hair. He was almost as petty as he was competitive, and by god, Yuri was never going to hear the end of it once they got back to St. Petersburg. Or, hopefully he would hear the end of it: after Victor retook his throne at Europeans, and again at Worlds. 

Luckily for Victor, the Men's Singles competition had wrapped up yesterday evening, with only the Ladies and Pairs competitions scheduled for the day. This allotted him a much needed day of rest — both mentally and physically — since, unlike Yuri, he was no longer a spritely teenager. And unlike his fiance, he did not have endless stamina. 

Victor sighed again at the thought of Yuuri, and how much he wished he could be there with him. Much to Victor's dismay, Russian and Japanese Nationals overlapped almost every year, and this year was no exception. But what physically hurt Victor, was the fact that this was Yuuri's first competition since they had ended their coaching relationship, but also the fact that Yakov couldn't be there with him as his new coach, since at least 9 of his other students were competing in Russia the same weekend. 

Luckily, Minako had offered to accompany Yuuri rink side and to the Kiss and Cry, as well as offer the emotional support that Yuuri always needed during competitions. To not have been able to see Eros live for the first time this season was a very strange feeling for Victor, but seeing Minako sitting next to Yuuri instead of himself was terrible. 

In Osaka at the Japanese Nationals, the Men still had to perform their Free Skates. This worked out perfectly for Victor, because his day off combined with complete disinterest in the Russian festivities meant that Victor could live stream his fiance's competition completely uninterrupted. Well, he should _probably_  check and see when Mila was skating, but it wouldn't be the end of the world. He sees her skate every day, and Victor knew that if Sara had been competing yesterday, Mila would have immediately thrown Victor along the wayside. 

Watching Yuuri skate brought back bittersweet memories of the Rostelecom Cup: of when Yuuri had made Victor fly back to Saga to see Makkachin. It still hurt to not be there for his love, but it reminded Victor of the strength and resilience that always seemed to bubble within Yuuri; and it reminded him of the many reasons he had fallen love with Yuuri Katsuki. One thought made Victor chuckle a bit to himself, as he realized that unlike with the Rostelecom Cup, not only was Yuuri back in Japan and Victor was in Russia (instead of the other way around), but this time Yuuri would be walking away with the gold wrapped around his neck. 

Seeing his fiance land his own signature Quad Flip brought a smile to Victor's face. Seeing Yuuri reach out to the camera at the finale of his program made Victor want to immediately book a plane ticket back to Japan to see his fiance. But when it came time for the medal ceremony... the smile Victor knew he should be wearing seemed... forced. 

Of course Victor was proud, but he wanted more. Victor wanted to kiss that gold medal. Victor wanted to kiss his OWN gold medal. But more than that, Victor wanted to be with his soon-to-be-husband.

Especially on Christmas Eve. And especially on his birthday. 

Victor had never really cared about Christmas. In Russia, Christmas wasn't even celebrated on December 25th; Orthodox countries usually observed holidays according to the Gregorian Calendar, which listed Christmas as January 7th. But, being the global savant that he was, Victor had always been bombarded by the overt commercialism that came with the Christmas season. But that wasn't the only reason. Christmas was never a priority to Victor.

Christmas always fell during the most inconvenient time of the year for a professional skater. With the Grand Prix series concluding almost half way into December, National Championships usually occurring right before or on the western Christmas date, and Europeans falling very shortly after Russian Christmas... there wasn't really time to celebrate. 

The same could be said for Victor's Birthday. After he had separated and gained sovereignty from his family at a young age, nobody had ever really put much significance on the date. Sometimes the media outlets that knew his date of birth would hound him with questions about his plans for his birthday, and of course, Victor would always politely respond what something vague and believable. But those questions never changed his birthday or his experiences, or made any of it enjoyable. Now at almost age 29, Victor had all but forgotten the feeling of proper Birthday gifts, and the sight of gaudy balloons and displays. But Victor didn't really care: It's not like Victor had ever had any real  _reason_ to celebrate, or anybody to celebrate with. 

Well, that was until he met Yuuri Katsuki. 

Very early on in their relationship, Victor had learned that he was somehow  _not_ the most extra person in their relationship. It may seem hard to believe, but when it came to people whom he cared about and holidays, Yuuri Katsuki could never be outdone. While attending university in the US, he had fallen in love with commercialized Christmas. He loved those stupid Santa hats and Christmas sweaters, the dorky carols and old cartoons, and the entire idea of Christmas cheer. 

So when Victor had bluntly stated: "I don't really celebrate Christmas", he had not been prepared for the instantly dejected expression that had burrowed it's way onto Yuuri's countenance. But as quickly as it came it disappeared, and a new question took its place.

"Well then, what do you want to do for your Birthday?" Yuuri asked, with a puppy-like level of excitement.

Victor had not been prepared to let Yuuri down twice in the span of just a few minutes, but its not like he really had much choice. "I never really celebrate my birthday either... I have never really cared enough or really had people to celebrate with, so it's never been a big deal to me. Plus, I'm usually competing at nationals or getting ready for Europeans on my Birthday anyway, so it's not like I have time to throw a party or whatever anyways."

Rather than look dissapointed or like a puppy who had been denied a treat, Yuuri just looked genuinely sad. Victor could tell that the pity reflected in his chocolate eyes was directed at him, but he was not about to let Yuuri waste his sympathy and emotions on him. 

"Really Yuuri, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. We will both be at nationals anyway, so we won't have time to do anything. Please, you doing well at your competition will be the best present I could ask for." Victor leaned forward and cupped his fiance's cheek, and bent to gently kiss the top of his forehead. 

From then on, Yuuri had  _tried_ not to dwell on the fact that he couldn't spoil his fiance. He only ended up asking Victor if he was " _Really okay with not celebrating his his birthday"_ about once every other day until each of them had left ffor their respective competitions. 

Victor chuckled lightly at the memory, because he couldn't imagine that any other person on earth could ever be as adorable as his own fiance. Still, even then, he couldn't understand what the fuss was all about. He was just grateful to be alive to see 29, to be engaged to the most wonderful man in the world, and to be back competing among the top skaters in the world — and he couldn't really ask for more.  

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**25 December 2016**

Standing on top of the podium for the first time in what seemed like forever, and Yuuri felt more relieved than anything. He hadn't even placed in the top 3 at Japanese Nationals last year, and without Victor as his coach (and his anxiety still being ever present) nothing was ever guaranteed. However, Yuuri should have probably felt happier than he was; but in all honesty, all he could think about was how he wasn't going to be able to spend Christmas or his birthday with Victor. 

Both of them were competing at Nationals, and both had ended up medaling which was great. However, even though it was Christmas day, the Nationals celebration was still going on. Victor and Yuuri were both skating in the exhibition galas as the National Medalists, and basically had no choice on the matter. 

Osaka and Chelyabinsk only had a 4 hour time difference, so the two were able to share a quick Skype call as Victor woke up and before Yuuri had to head to the arena. 

Yuuri had promised not to make a big deal over Victor's Birthday, but it still sucked not being able to celebrate together. With what little time they had to talk before they needed to go get ready, all that was really exchanged between the two were a quick: 

"Davai" 

"Ganbatte" 

in each others respective languages. Before they hung up the call, Yuuri wished his fiance a quick "Happy Birthday". 

However, when Victor heard those words, the silver-haired man almost seemed to wilt before gaining a small smile on his face. Almost as if the mention of a day that should be special and celebrated was something to be sad and ashamed of. Yuuri tried not think anything of it, but the guilt and anxiety continued to bubble within him even after they two hung up. 

Before Nationals, the two had discussed what they would each perform in their exhibition skates, since they couldn't skate together. Yuuri still insisted on skating _"Stammi Vicino"_ since he knew it like the back of his hand. Even without Victor skating by his side, this skate held so much for him. It truly was what saved his skating career, and was even more poignant with Victor thousands of miles away. Not to mention the idea of choreographing and learning a brand new exhibition in less than a month made Yuuri want to vomit. 

Victor, on the other hand, had decided to unearth an old exhibition skate that he had done a few years prior. He had found the [American piano ballad](https://g.co/kgs/HGYJQH) just before Worlds that year, and had only gotten the opportunity to skate it once — which made it as good a choice as any to bring back. What Victor had previously lacked in this skate however, was the emotional connection. Before, he had become entranced by the musicality and the flow of the song, but had not found a motivation in himself to skate it. So while it was a beautiful song with beautiful choreography, he had never chosen to skate it again because of the feeling that something had been missing. But this time, he had decided to dedicate it to his fiancé.

Finally, around 4 p.m., Yuuri took the ice in exhibition. Wearing the turquoise, tailored suit coat felt weird without Victor by his side in the matching orchid. It was a strange feeling, being able to put so much emotion and raw energy into an exhibition performance. But all Yuuri wanted was for Victor to stay close to him. 

As he transitioned into the final camel spin - sit spin - flying camel spin and into the rapid scratch spin of the last spin combination, Yuuri knew this performance would be touted as one of the best (if not the best)  _performance_ of his career. Not necessarily the best skate, (since he did have a world record under his belt) but Yuuri's emotional performance that he was able to leave out on that ice was definitely something special. 

However, even as Yuuri took his bows to thundering applause, he felt conflicted. It was Christmas day: a day of joyous holiday spirit that should be spent with loved ones and family. It was Victor's 29th birthday: where as his  _fiance,_ he should be there celebrating with him. No matter how many times that Victor assured him that  _"it did matter"_ or that not celebrating was  _"normal"_ for him, it still didn't feel right to Yuuri. 

All he wanted to do was get off the ice, watch the live stream of Russian Nationals to see the love of his life skate on his birthday, and start another video call because being away from Victor for 5 long days was too much for Yuuri to handle. But as he exited the rink into the main lobby area and was accosted by reporters, and there was only one topic on his mind as well as the minds of the reporters. 

"Did you skate your exhibition for your fiance, Victor Nikiforov?"

"Will Victor also be performing " _Stammi Vicino"_ today in Russia?" 

"Today is Victor's 29th birthday, correct? What do you have planned to celebrate once you get back from your respective competitions?" 

Normally, Yuuri would be a mix of overwhelmed and annoyed by the fact that nobody really seemed to care about  _him._ But instead, the questions planted a seed in Yuuri's mind, and a plan began to form. 

-+-+-+-

The plan was to give Victor his own special day — away from skating and away from the Christmas season. But Yuuri had no idea how. That was, until he Skyped Phichit for advice about his plan. 

 _"What about his half birthday?"_  

"His... what?"

_"You know, July 25th? Remember how back in Detroit a bunch of stores would all have 'Christmas in July' sales? Or how a bunch of TV channels would marathon a bunch of those cheesy Christmas movies because it's exactly 6 months away from Christmas?? What if you do that, but for Victor's Birthday? It's in the off season, so it's perfect! No skating to ruin it, and if you wanted to invite people, they basically HAVE to come, since they have no reason not to! It's a completely brilliant plan!"_

To that, Yuuri had to agree as the gears began turning.

Luckily, they literally had months to plan. Since it would be taking place in the off season, Victor and Yuuri would only be on the ice for a few hours every day. Of course, they would both be trying to prepare for the next season, but they also don't want to overwork or injure themselves. Plus, they also had the (relative) freedom to take a day off whenever was necessary. 

Both Phichit and Yuuri were working tirelessly to plan the whole event. They even got Yuri, Mila and Georgi in on it. However, those three were going to be more help in the actual execution of the event leading up to the surprise rather than the planning. 

What was agreed on, was a giant surprise party and flash mob for Victor. Yuuri and Phichit invited most of their friends, and those who had the time, ability to get to St. Petersburg, and enough disposable income were going to fly into Pulkovo International Airport on or around the 23rd. Phichit insisted on flying in early to do some sight seeing, but having Yuuri's best friend there wasn't only going to make it easier to organize everything — Phichit was going to be a perfect distraction. 

Since Phichit had arrived earlier in the week for "vacation", it wasn't necessarily weird that Yuuri wasn't spending every waking moment with Victor. Which, made it a whole lot easier to get party supplies together, costumes, finish the choreography and plan all the rehearsals and schedules. 

It really was a completely brilliant plan.

**23 July 2016**

Finally, the day had come. Everyone had arrived safely. Yuri, Mila and Georgi had kept Victor thoroughly distracted; which meant he hadn't been vocally suspicious of anything. Yet. 

Chris had been the first of their foreign guests to arrive early on the 22nd. This was mostly to make Yuuri and Phichit's lives easier so they could delegate some responsibility on to him. It was help which they gladly accepted. 

Luckily for the gang, Yakov's skating club wasn't the only rink in town. They were able to rent out the new space in order to practice their choreography away from Victor's prying eyes. So far, Yuuri had been able to teach Yuri, Mila and Georgi discreetly during breaks over the past month, and Phichit had learned it on one of the first days he was there. Then, since Chris was there early, Yuuri was able to not only teach the simple choreography and spins that he would be asked to do, but also the formations for everyone. This way, when everyone flew in, Chris could be the one teaching the choreography to avoid more suspicion. 

On the 23rd, most everybody else began trickling in. Mila had invited Sara (obviously), who was followed by her guard dog, Michele, who then had an excited puppy named Emil follow him to Russia. Yuri didn't even give Otabek an option in the matter. 

"If I have to do this stupid thing for the old man, so do you." 

Otabek had already been planning a trip to Russia anyway, so he also didn't have a reason to say no. 

Phichit had invited most of his friends, and had convinced most of them to come because they hadn't all seen each other since Four Continents. Plus, it would be great for their SNS accounts. Sadly, Leo and Seung Gil couldn't make it. Leo was practically heart broken, because he had idolized Victor for so long (not nearly to the level of Yuuri, but he still emulated his skating style and choreography after him). But during the off season, he worked at his family's restaurant, and couldn't really take time off to fly to Russia for a few days. Seung Gil just simply said he couldn't find anyone to watch his dog. 

Both Guang Hong and Minami jumped at the chance, because then the "Top 3 Cutest Asian Men in Figure Skating" could be reunited once again. However, Minami probably decided to come more for Yuuri than Victor, since Yuuri no longer lived in Japan. And, Minami was his biggest fan.

JJ was really the only one who they didn't invite; but it was more out of respect than not wanting him there. Isabella and him had tied the knot back in June, and they had barely even been back in Canada since they got married. The two had ended up taking a dual honeymoon and mission trip to South America to commemorate how they fell in love when they first started dating back in high school. But, they had been gone for about 3 weeks, and had only just gotten back to their home, so it didn't really seem fair. 

When everyone had gotten to their respective hotels, Phichit and Yuuri called everyone to have a dinner meeting. They all discussed the rehearsals, the time frame of the actual event, as well as some ground rules. 

"First off, thank you all so much for coming," Yuuri began. "This is going to be so special and amazing for Victor, and it means so much that all of you were able to come. Now, there is only one big rule that you all need to follow so Victor doesn't ruin the surprise. No SNS, no Instagram, no facebook and no snapchatting!" 

A collective groan came from the table, but mostly from the younger men. 

"Thats not fair! Phichit gets to post that he's here, so why can't we?!" Guang Hong was the first to speak up. 

"Victor already knows that Phichit is here, because he has planned this 'vacation' for months. And Victor doesn't really care what he does, since Phichit always overshares anyway." Yuuri deadpanned. 

"Hey! Rude!" 

"You guys," Yuuri gestured to the entire table. "Are the surprise. And we want to keep it that way" 

The rest of the meeting was fairly straightforward, and Yuuri and Phichit were able to leave without having spent too long out. Since Chris knew the choreography, he was in charge of the first rehearsal that night as the two friends headed back to the apartment. When Victor had first heard that Phichit was coming to visit, he had insisted that he could use their guest room. This was a lot nicer on the Thai's wallet, but for the sake of secrecy, made things a little bit harder. 

When the two arrived back at the Victuuri residence, it finally felt real. Their plan was finally being put to action, and Yuuri was buzzing with excitement in anticipation for the next two days. 

**25 July 2017**

Yuuri could barely sleep the night before as he tried to calm his anxiety, but he just wanted everything to be perfect for Victor's special day. The day before, they whole group had gone through two rehearsals and finalized the synchronized choreography. They also went over the schedule probably twenty times, just to be sure, and Yuuri made sure everyone had their costumes ready. Otabek was the only one who didn't really have anything to wear since his family was Muslim, but Yuuri had an extra sweater with a snowman and some obnoxious jingle bells on it that worked perfectly. 

Most of the day went by as normal. The two fiances and Phichit had a normal, boring breakfast in their apartment. They took Makkachin on a nice walk, since the warm Russian summer only got to about 18-20℃, so it was perfect. Then, they all headed to the rink where Yakov was even letting Phichit get some solid ice time in. 

But this is where it all began. 

Practice was fairly normal and standard, where everyone was trying to focus on their weakest jumps, or to perfect a particular step sequence or spin combination in one of their new routines. Until Yakov called out to everyone to say that he would be out for a bit, and he was leaving Victor and Georgi in charge (reluctantly, of course). That was when the fun really started. 

It was fairly easy to distract Victor, since most things could get him to turn his head and stare like a dog chasing after a squirrel; plus he had very strong opinions on skating. So, Mila and Yuri were then put in charge of "Operation: Distract Victor". Their two conniving minds together combined into a deadly force that left Victor almost no time to even work on his own skating, let alone pay attention to what Yuuri and Phichit were doing. 

So, when the time was right, Yuuri announced he was going to head to the bathroom for a bit, and be right back. Which, normally, was pretty mundane and didn't seem to raise Victor's suspicions. However in actuality, Yuuri was sneaking out to make sure everyone was in their places and in their costumes. Then, once everything was deemed satisfactory, Yuuri went to the locker room to change into his own outfit. 

The festive outfit Yuuri had decided on consisted of quite possibly the ugliest Christmas sweater known to man, and a well-loved Santa hat. Said garment, not only was made with an obnoxiously bright green sweater and fire engine red sleeves, but had 3D white pom poms, metallic presents, mini ornaments, fuzzy snowflakes, tinsel and even jingle bells. But that wasn't all. Every single Christmas logo that you could think, except maybe Jesus himself, could be found somewhere on the sweater. There were Christmas trees around the neckline, reindeer dancing along the hem, presents on the sleeves and even a written "Ho Ho Ho" emblazoned across the stomach. In other words, it was gaudy as fuck. 

Yuuri had debated on whether or not to wear part of a girl's Santa outfit that he had... come to possess at some point during his college career... but decided that  _surprise_ was one better saved for later. 

He had to pin the Santa hat into his fluffy hair with some bobby pins he had borrowed from Mila. It was rather annoying, but he knew a few pokes to the head was better than it flying off during a spin combination. 

Finally, when Yuuri looked in the mirror, and had to restrain himself from laughing at how ridiculous he looked, he made his way back to the rink. He passed by Otabek, who was in charge of playing the music, and gave him the signal, before reentering the main part of the rink. 

The opening bell tones of Mariah Carey's, "[All I Want for Christmas Is You](https://youtu.be/QnjNCmXENFg) _"_ filled the air as Mila, Yuri and Georgi skuttled off of the ice, leaving a clueless and very confused Victor alone. 

"What the...? It's not even December, why on earth —" Victor began to question (complain) at the very recognizable riff of the most overplayed Christmas song in history. Until he saw Yuuri step out onto the ice, and skate to past him — while  _lipsyncing —_ wearing the most god awful sweater that Victor had ever laid eyes on. 

The lipsync-skating combination performance was rather ridiculous; it honestly looked more like it belonged on the stage of a cheap gay bar, while being performed by a baby drag queen, just because of how over the top and exaggerated the choreography was. If Victor wasn't so shocked, he probably would have wished he was recording it. (Little did he know, Phichit had already set up a tripod in the stands to record the whole thing). 

Since Victor is a good sport, and is _never_ one to turn down a performance by the Eros Katsudon himself, he tries to skate back towards the edge of the ice. Except as the title line of the song resounded loudly in the air, Yuuri skated up close to him to exemplify the "Yoooooouuuuu". And suddenly, he felt something plastic wrap around him, and his whole body was pulled down from behind to sit in a chair. Obviously shocked and confused, Victor looked down and all around, to see multi-colored (battery operated) Christmas lights lassoed around his midsection, and subsequently tied around a chair that had somehow found its way onto the ice (no doubt, Mila and Yuri's doing). When he saw the pair standing behind him, obviously the ones who had apprehended him, his own incredulous expression was shot down by two all-knowing smirks. So, Victor decided to go along with it, and looked back to his beautiful fiance, who could quite possibly be the only person on earth to pull off that heinous sweater. And boy, did Victor want to  _pull it off._

Somehow, Yuuri managed to be simultaneously the most adorable _and_ the sexiest man on earth. Even while skating to Mariah Carrey in the middle of July. But with the way that his fiance bopped his hip along with the catchy music, or the sassy backwards skating and rhythmic clapping, Victor found it hard to not find the silly routine endearing. 

Then, at the next verse, Yuuri's technique and training began to show as he expertly transitioned the fun dance moves into twizzles, precise gliding and kicks that timed perfectly with the music. He was known for his step sequences, but not usually like this. With a deep Ina Bauer into a meaningful prep, Yuuri effortlessly pushed himself into a Triple Lutz - Single Loop - Double Salchow. It wasn't the most impressive jump combo that Yuuri had, but it worked perfectly with the playful rhythm of the song, and Victor couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

Yuuri popped out his signature Triple Axel before making his way back to center ice. It was refreshing to see this fun, flirty and silly side of Yuuri on the ice. So often was he only ever serious and graceful while skating, with _Eros_ being one of the only exceptions. Even still, his technique and love for the sport shown through; exemplified by the aptly timed spin combination on the lyrics " _I just want you for my own~"_

A flying camel spin transitioned into a layback and then a scratch spin, before Yuuri popped back out to point back at Victor for " _All I want for Christmas Is You!"_ It was almost criminal how good Yuuri's butt and thighs looked in that pose and in those tight skating pants. If Victor had been any more distracted, he might have even completely missed the new additions onto the ice. 

From two different sides of the ice, Phichit and Georgi joined Yuuri while skating towards the middle of the ice and clapping along to the beat. Both of them were of course also wearing heinous Christmas sweaters. Georgi's just looked like he had taken it from his grandmother's (or Lilia's) attic based off of the traditional style, but Phichit's had a cartoon picture of a hamster wearing a Santa hat on it. He was also wearing almost neon green and red striped tights that made him look like he could work at the North Pole.

Then, even Mila and Yuri joined them on the ice. When did those two had managed to change into their Christmas garb (a sweater crop top with the words "I Sleigh", and one with a picture of a Christmas tree surrounded by a hoard of cats, respectively)? Victor had no clue. But Victor couldn't stop himself from smiling at the spectacle. It was over-the-top, and ridiculous and adorable; he didn't really understand why it was all happening, but it was hilarious to see all of them coming together and skating to that song. 

The five skaters did some very simple synchronized choreography that looked more like a line dance than a skating routine. Then, they began to join hands to form a circle. 

But the circle wasn't complete until a sixth skater joined in. If Victor hadn't physically been tied to that chair, he probably would have fallen over or jumped in shock when he saw Chris skate over to the group and join them. Upon further inspection, Chris was also wearing a Christmas sweater, but the white fabric wasn't as gaudy as the others. Well, it could maybe be considered a Chris-style Christmas sweater, since it featured two stylized humping reindeer. 

After the skaters released themselves from the circle, the surprises didn't stop there. Otabek and Sara skated out to meet the group, both clad in more subdued, wintery sweaters, but Sara had also donned a Santa-style skirt that she had worn in a Christmas Ice Show a few years back. As the new skaters joined in, everybody on the ice ended up lining up, spaced out from each other — and proceeded to do one of their favorite jumps or tricks in a ripple. 

As the transition from the verse began to near, the skaters clumped together towards the middle of the ice before Michele and Emil skated around the group to join in, finally followed by Guang Hong and Minami. At the bridge, the group quickly shot out into some kind of formation, and began more synchronized choreography. To Victor, it looked more like some American-style proposal video, than any kind of synchronized skate or ice show that he had ever seen. But, him and Yuuri were already engaged, so he knew that  _that_ couldn't be the explanation. 

When the final chorus began, everyone, even with their confined space, managed to pull off a Triple Toe Loop in their section of the ice. Then, everybody began skating in a lap around the rink, while clapping to the beat. As the final high riff and climax of the song neared, everyone spread out from each other and flew into a flying camel, and worked their way into a sit spin before they all came up into rapid scratch spins. 

Each skater then popped out of their spins and skated in towards each other, to sling their arms over each other, almost as if they were in a kick line. In that formation, they skated towards where Victor was sitting, while actually somehow forming a _goddamned kick line to All I Want For Christmas is You._

Everyone then separated, and took a predetermined place and pose, in front of Victor. Then all of the 10 skaters were all smiling at him, before Yuuri skated over, and sat himself down on Victor's lap. 

Almost as if it was planned (hint: it was), Yuuri managed to sit down on Victor's lap right at the last note of the song. Muscle memory made Victor lean down to wrap his (luckily) freed arms around his fiance and kiss him, before even trying to ask any questions. 

That, was instead interrupted by a loud "HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTOR!!!" Which was shouted by every one of his friends who were there in front of him.

Completely out of character, Victor felt tears spring to his eyes. Victor wasn't sure why he was crying, since he was more confused by the spectacle than anything, but just the fact that this had all been put on for him was making him emotional. 

"But... my Birthday isn't for another 6 months...?" Victor meekly questioned. 

Yuuri was the first one to speak up as he gently rubbed his fiance's cheek. "Exactly, Vitya. Today is your half-birthday, and it is also exactly 6 months away from Christmas. So, we are celebrating Christmas in July! Or more importantly, we are celebrating Victor in July!" He couldn't contain his excitement as Yuuri tightly wrapped his arms around his love. 

At that, Victor felt even bigger tears start rolling down the sides of his face. "You mean... you planned this all for me...?" 

The whole gang nodded as Yuuri just pulled back and smiled. "Yep! You always said how you had never really celebrated Christmas or your Birthday, so Phichit and I thought of a way to let you really experience it, while not getting overshadowed by the skating season." 

Victor then turned to Phichit, with a look of a shock on his face. "So you —" 

"Yep!!" Phichit replied, before Victor could even finish.

The (half) birthday boy then turned to Mila, Yuri and Georgi with a look of disgust and betrayal. "And you guys —" 

The three of them just raised an eyebrow in an unvoiced question, and replied with a resounding, deadpanned: "Duh." 

"And you all —" 

A chorus of exacerbated but amused "YES"es echoed. 

By this time, Victor was bawling like a baby. He grabbed at the loosely tied string lights around his stomach, and pulled them off before trapping the man on his lap in a wet, snotty, emotional kiss. Then, Victor pulled away, and his face lit up in a large heart shape, before he dove forward onto the ice to tackle everyone in front of him in a cold, dysfunctional group hug. 

Even though the big hug made everyone very cold and uncomfortable, it was still nice and everyone was genuinely laughing because they were happy that they were there. (Yes, even Yuri managed an expression other than bitterness and faux-annoyance for once). That is, until someone cleared their throat and caused everyone to look up. 

Standing on the ice in front of everyone, was the man who had been oddly absent for the entire time. But oh no, he was not just 'standing there'. Yakov was dressed as the fucking epitome of Russian Christmas: Ded Moroz himself. He was fully clad in blue and white robes that even covered the skates that Yakov had to have been wearing, and it was embroidered all over with snowflakes and a fur trim. The only thing that was missing from the picture was Grandfather Frost's magic staff; but Yakov was wearing a full-length white beard and the appropriate mitten and furry hat combo. It was honestly ridiculous (and oddly perfect?), and left Victor wondering what blackmail Yuri had over Yakov to convince him to dress up. 

Over Yakov's shoulder, was a fairly full, lump, red sack. The day before, everybody had given Yuuri their birthday gifts for Victor, but they had just assumed it would have been easier for them to open them at home rather than at the rink. Never in a million years would they have guessed that Yakov as Ded Moroz would be delivering Victor's Birthday presents. Everyone was speechless.

With a dead panned "Ho Ho Ho", followed by Yakov clearing his throat, he dropped the sack of presents unceremoniously onto the ice. 

"Hey! Be careful with my present, it's fragile!" Chris yelled, with no real malice behind it. (It was wine) 

"Happy Birthday Vitya. And I guess, Merry Christmas." Even though no real emotion could be heard in Yakov's voice, a small smile could be seen underneath the white, furry mess of a beard that he was wearing. 

Victor couldn't help but snicker. "Thank you Yakov! But if you're Ded Moroz..." he had to pause because he was laughing too hard. "Then who is Snegurochka?!" 

He continued laughing until Yuuri hit his arm to get him to stop. "Vitya stop, you'll ruin your other surprise..." he looked at him with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. The same kind that he  _knew_ would bend his fiance to every beck and call. 

For a second, Victor was a bit confused, and visibly tilted his head in a nonverbal question. Then, after another beat, it seemed as if a lightbulb turned on in Victor's brain, because a devilish grin appeared on his face. He could only imagine what kind of Christmas surprise his little katsudon had for him on top of this. 

The rest of the afternoon was fun and light hearted. After everyone started complaining about the cold, since no one was skating anymore, they all headed to the lobby and began opening presents. Nothing was too extravagant since everyone had already gotten themselves to Russia, AND everyone still had to get their wedding gifts for next March. (The pair had set the date for two days after World Championships in Milan, Italy. That way, all of their close friends would already be there, or could at least have another reason to make the trek to Italy. Plus, not only would the Olympic stress be over, but it would be a perfect culmination of the skating season, that they are _hoping_ will end with Victor and Yuuri taking Gold and Silver.)

Soon, everything had been opened and Victor had been bequeathed a few bottles of nice liquor, some cute poodle trinkets, a Yuuri Katsuki dakimakura (much to Yuuri's dismay, and Phichit's joy), and a custom Christmas sweater that Yuuri had designed for him. The embroidered family portrait of Victor, Yuuri and Makkachin in the middle, surrounded by snowflakes made Victor cry. Afterwards, everyone made their way to the Victuuri apartment for dinner. 

Overall, the day was a success. Yuri only cursed out Yuuri and Victor once for being too "gross", Chris only grabbed Yuuri's butt twice, and Mickey only tried to kill Mila once (but of course, Sara just shoved Emil at him, and he managed to calm down). So, overall, it was a success. By the end of the night, everyone began heading back to their respective regions of the world. Or, at least to their respective hotels. Or, in Phichit's case, back to Chris' hotel. 

Finally when everybody left, the pair returned to their room to give Makkachin some much needed attention, and to get ready for bed. 

"I can't believe you had everybody fly in for some silly 'half-birthday' celebration..." Victor said as he wrapped his arms around his fiance's adorable, off-season belly. Then he pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Yuuri's neck.

"It's not silly if it's for you, Vitya. Your reaction was worth every second we spent planning. Especially, when Yakov came out." Yuuri pouted playfully for a second, only mildly upset that Victor thought his gift was silly. Until Victor stated cackling. After a solid minute, Victor finally calmed down enough to talk. 

"Oh my god Yuuri, that was amazing. I can't believe you convinced Yakov to dress up as Grandfather Frost...!" Victor had to take a few deep breaths to get himself to not burst out laughing again. 

Yuuri laughed a little bit with his fiance, before responding. "You'll have to thank Mila for that one... she has her ways..." after a second, Yuuri clapped his hands together upon remembering something. "But I'm gonna go get ready for bed, because today was exhausting." 

Victor nodded, and chastely kissed his fiance, before letting him go. He draped himself on top of their large bed with Makkachin in his lap; the bed was big enough for all three of them with room to spare. While gently cuddling with his big, fluffy poodle, Victor reminisced on how lucky he was to have Yuuri in his life — and amazing friends who weren't just his competitors. He was so entranced by his thoughts, that he almost missed the moment when Yuuri came back into the room — and Victor's jaw dropped as he was surprised for the umpteenth time that day. 

"Merry Christmas, Vitya." Yuuri purred, while posing seductively in the doorway. He had wrapped a blue robe around his body that was very similar to the one that Yakov had donned earlier, except it was covered in way more rhinestones. When he was satisfied by the look of complete and utter _need_  on Victor's face, Yuuri slowly rolled the [robe](https://previews.123rf.com/images/andersonrise/andersonrise1502/andersonrise150201027/36625397-Sexy-woman-dressed-in-traditional-russian-christmas-costume-of-Snegurochka-Snow-Maiden-isolated-on-w-Stock-Photo.jpg) off of his shoulders, and left it in a pile on the floor. Underneath, Yuuri was wearing a blue, rhinestoned halter bra that coordinated with a matching blue, high wasted skirt with fur trim.

"Happy Birthday to _me_."

 -+-+-+-

From then on, they always celebrated Christmas in July. And that night, Victor had a  _very_ Merry half birthday — with the help of a little Eros, and a _lot_ of help from Snegurochka. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am very aware that a lot of the actual Birthday celebration is probably the most unrealistic thing ever, but oops oh well. 
> 
> Note: Ded Moroz and Snegurochka are the Russian Christmas icons. Ded Moroz, or Grandfather Frost, and his granddaughter, Snegurochka are the ones who deliver presents to children each year in Russian tradition. Thanks to [Kaja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Skowronek/pseuds/Skowronek) for telling me about this tradition!!!  
> Also, please fight me on my headcannons. (Please don't, I am small and fragile and need constant affirmation)
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed this most self indulgent and extra one-shot. I'd love to know what y'all thought, and hey, if you really want a good, smutty Birthday present let me know. If there is enough demand, I might oblige. Thank you for reading, and if you feel like it, please check out my multi-chapter Victuuri fic entitled ["Love Letters" ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10988220) that has lots of art and lots of skating — AND it will be updating soon!


End file.
